You're Not Mine!
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: You're not mine! Mungkin kata itu tepat untukku sekarang. Tapi itu bukan berarti tidak ada kesempatan untukku!  Fic colab saya dengan My Imouto, Nia a.k.a Shinju Arissa. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Rahasia #Plaak

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: Shou-ai, AU, Maybe OOC, Typo(s), etc.

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

Matahari mulai memerah di ufuk barat. Memamerkan semburat jingga yang cantik dan menawan. Burung-burung berterbangan kembali ke sarang, menyambut datangnya sang malam yang mulai menjelang.

Di sebuah bukit kecil yang dipenuhi rumput-rumput hijau dan pohon-pohon ek, berhenti sebuah mobil sedan mewah di bibir tebing. Dari dalam mobil keluarlah dua orang pemuda yang sepantaran umurnya. Mereka berjalan ke sisi depan mobil dan duduk bersandar pada kap-nya.

"Wah, pemandangannya bagus sekali. Darimana kau tahu tempat seindah ini, Teme?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang dengan takjub.

"Hn. Ini belum apa-apa, Dobe. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." jawab pemuda yang satunya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ne, Teme. Aku keluarkan jus yang kita beli tadi ya?" tanya pemuda pirang itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung membuka pintu mobil. Diambilnya sebuah bungkusan kecil berisi belanjaan mereka dari mini market tadi.

Pemuda pirang itu menyodorkan sebuah kaleng berisi jus tomat dingin pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Jusmu, Sasuke."

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Sasuke mengambil jus itu. Dibuka dan diminumnya jus itu dalam diam. Malam mulai merayap naik, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil dan memandang pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Hei, Naruto. Coba kau lihat ke depan."

Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan Hp di tangannya sontak melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

Bola matanya melebar mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya. Kota di bawah bukit itu terlihat indah sekali dengan lampu-lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip di kejauhan ditambah dengan latar belakang langit malam yang bertabur bintang, pemandangan itu tampak sungguh menakjubkan.

"Teme! It's amazing!" komentar Naruto dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Tunggu sampai dia tahu tempat ini. Dia pasti suka."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Dia? Siapa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan dia? Ia melirik Naruto yang sibuk mengetik sms dengan ekspresi senang. Sebenarnya, dari tadi dia smsan dengan siapa sih? Meski penasaran, akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam dan pura-pura tidak melihat.

Mereka menikmati pemandangan itu sambil mengobrol hal-hal ringan. Walau sebenarnya, bisa dibilang itu adalah obrolan sepihak. Bagaimana tidak? Jika sedari tadi, hanya Naruto-lah yang terus menceritakan ini dan itu, sementara Sasuke cuma memberikan tanggapan Hn, Hn, dan Hn lagi.

Puas menikmati pemandangan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

"Ohayou, Teme!" sapa Naruto ketika memasuki kelas dan mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di dekat jendela.

"Hn."

Naruto tertawa mendapati jawaban khas dari Sasuke.

"Ne, Teme, kau mau ikut aku ke kantin tidak?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

Sasuke mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Pagi-pagi begini sudah mau ke kantin? Baru juga dia sampai.

Naruto nyengir lebar melihat Sasuke yang mendelik padanya. "Aku belum sempat sarapan, Teme. Jadi aku mau beli ramen hangat untuk mengisi perutku, hehe..."

Sasuke berdecak saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Anak itu selalu saja punya segudang tingkah ajaib.

**Sasuke's POV**

Belum tiga minggu sejak kepindahan Naruto ke sini. Entah mengapa, aku bisa cepat akrab dengan bocah pirang itu. Sebenarnya banyak teman-teman yang lain di sekelilingku, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka pada mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah penjilat dan tukang gosip. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Hanya Naruto-lah satu-satunya yang membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Sifatnya yang unik, pribadinya yang hangat, selalu bersemangat dengan cengiran lebar khasnya dan suaranya yang berisik justru membuatku merasa 'berbeda' setiap kali bersamanya.

Entah mengapa, aku suka dengan semua tingkah lakunya yang menurutku cenderung konyol. Aneh memang, tapi hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tersenyum meski hanya sekilas.

Bahkan, dia adalah orang pertama yang kuajak pergi ke tempat favoritku semalam.

Entah apa nama perasaanku ini padanya, yang jelas aku menyayanginya. Tidak hanya sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi lebih. Hanya saja, aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan rasa sayangku padanya 'kan? Apa tanggapannya nanti? Bisa-bisa dia merasa risih dekat denganku.

Kulirik pintu kelas saat telingaku mendengar suaranya. Dia muncul dari pintu kelas dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, di tangannya terdapat bungkusan yang entah apa isinya.

Kulihat ia berjalan ke arahku dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku.

"Kau mau onigiri, Teme?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang ternyata isinya adalah kotak bento.

"Hn." jawabku sambil menyender pada kursi. Sepertinya ia mengerti arti jawabanku, karena ia langsung menarik kembali bungkusan itu dan memasukkannya ke laci.

Aku mengerutkan dahi heran. Darimana dia mendapatkan kotak bento itu? Perasaan tadi dia tidak membawa apa-apa waktu ke kantin.

"Tadi Hinata yang memberikannya padaku," katanya tersenyum seolah menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapku tadi.

Aku mendengus. Anak ini, benar-benar membuatku tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa dia menerjemahkan setiap kata 'Hn' dan bahasa tubuhku dengan tepat?

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Naruto pun segera duduk di sampingku. Tidak lama, Kurenai-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. Untuk sejenak aku menghentikan pikiran-pikiranku dan fokus pada pelajaran.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan di gedung perkantoran megah di Osaka, baru saja usai sebuah meeting penting. Banyak eksekutif muda yang berkumpul di sana. Tampak salah satunya, seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang tengah berjalan keluar dari ruangan meeting. Dia tampak melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya hingga menyisakan kemeja merah berdasi.

Pemuda itu meraih handphone dari saku kemejanya, lalu dengan cepat memencet speed dial ke sebuah nomor.

"Hai, apa kabar?" pemuda itu tampak menyapa lawan bicaranya di seberang. "Hm.. Baguslah. Aku menelephonmu hanya untuk minta maaf, sepertinya hari ini aku belum bisa pergi ke Tokyo untuk menemuimu..."

Hening sejenak. Pemuda itu terus berjalan sambil mendengarkan orang di seberang bicara.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tiba-tiba saja ada meeting yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku terpaksa mengundur jadwal kedatanganku ke sana. Maafkan aku..." kata pemuda itu lagi. Sekali lagi dia terdiam mendengarkan jawaban lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Aku harus segera pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Nanti aku telephon lagi. Byee..." pemuda itu menutup telephonnya saat tiba di depan lift. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Dengan cepat dipencetnya tombol lift yang ada di depannya.

"Tunggu aku..." gumamnya sebelum masuk lift dan menghilang di balik pintu lift yang menutup.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah selesai. Begitu bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, para siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas meninggalkan ruangan yang seketika menjadi sepi. Hanya tampak beberapa orang saja yang masih tersisa di kelas.

Di sudut ruangan, Sasuke masih sibuk merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya, sementara Naruto masih duduk terpaku di tempatnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Baru juga lima menit yang lalu wajahnya sumringah menerima telephon dari seseorang, tapi kenapa sekarang mendadak cemberut seperti itu?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke. Ditatapnya Naruto yang tidak bersemangat merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Yeah! I'm fine," jawab Naruto pelan. Jelas sekali tergambar raut kecewa di wajahnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Siapa yang menelephonnya tadi? Apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai-sampai Naruto yang tadinya bersemangat jadi lesu begitu?

Sasuke berdecak, ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu. Setelah Naruto selesei membereskan buku-bukunya, dengan cepat ia berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto yang terkejut hanya bisa mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sampai di koridor.

"Hn. Ikut saja!" Sasuke terus menyeret Naruto mengikuti langkahnya.

Sampai di kantin, Naruto mengerutkan dahi heran. Sasuke mengajakku ke kantin? Tidak salah?

"Pesan saja yang kau inginkan. Aku yang traktir," kata Sasuke datar.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak selera makan, Sasuke. Kau saja yang makan, aku akan menunggumu," kata Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke mendelik mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Jadi, kau menolak tawaranku, heh?"

"Err... Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Karena orang itu 'kan?" tuduh Sasuke.

Naruto terperangah dan menatap Sasuke heran. Orang itu? Apa Sasuke tahu tentang dia?

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ck, tentu saja orang yang menelephonmu barusan, bodoh! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kau jadi seperti ini setelah menerima telephon darinya, heh?"

Naruto bengong mendengar penjelasan Sasuke yang panjang lebar. Sedikit takjub. Sejak kapan Sasuke mau bicara panjang lebar begitu?

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. "Hn. Terserah kau saja."

Naruto tersenyum, ia tahu, Saruke mengkhawatirkannya. Ia pun tak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen saja di kedai Ichiraku? Mau 'kan?" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke menuju kedai ramen ichiraku yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Sasuke mendelik sesaat sebelum menghela napas. Ramen? Kenapa sih dia suka sekali makanan tidak sehat itu? Apakah tidak ada makanan lain? Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak. Ia terus berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Tak apalah, asalkan Naruto senang. Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik saat melihat tangannya yang tertaut pada tangan Naruto.

Sampai di kedai ramen Ichiraku, mereka memilih duduk di pojokan. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Naruto mengeluarkan Hp dari sakunya. Ia tampak beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Tapi dari desah kecewanya, tampaknya ia gagal menghubungi orang tersebut.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke terdiam. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto, tapi apa itu, ia tidak mungkin menanyakannya lebih jauh. Ketika ia memalingkan wajah, ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang tengah asyik melahap ice cream di seberang mejanya.

Entah mengapa, ia jadi teringat pada sosok malaikat pirang kecilnya yang sering ia lihat di taman bermain waktu masih TK.

**Flashback**

Pada suatu hari, saat Sasuke sedang asyik bermain PS di bangku taman, ia melihat anak kecil itu tengah menangis sendirian di pinggir ayunan. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja kakinya sudah melangkah mendekati anak itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sambil terisak, anak kecil itu menunjuk es krimnya yang jatuh. Mengerti, Sasuke berdecak.

"Dasar cengeng. Tunggu di sini!" Sasuke berjalan menuju penjual es krim di seberang jalan. Anak itu hanya terisak sambil memandang Sasuke yang menjauh.

Tak lama, Sasuke kembali membawa sebungkus es krim yang sama persis dengan es krim milik anak kecil itu yang jatuh tadi.

"Ini untukmu!" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan es krim tersebut pada anak itu. "Jangan menangis lagi!"

Bocah pirang itu menatap Sasuke. Melihat kesungguhan di mata Sasuke, perlahan anak kecil itu menerima es krim pemberian Sasuke.

"Arigatou..." kata anak itu sambil menghapus air matanya

"Hn." Sasuke memperhatikan anak itu baik-baik. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, tiga garis tipis di pipinya yang chubby, dan mata biru sapphire-nya yang bulat, membuatnya tampak err... Imut. Saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk memberikan julukan malaokat pirang pada anak itu.

Saat anak itu akan membuka bungkus es krimnya, tiba-tiba saja gerakan anak itu terhenti dan menatap pada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di dekat pintu gerbang taman. Penasaran, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan anak itu, dari dalam mobil keluar seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seusia dengan Aniki-nya.

"Nii-chan..." anak itu berseru riang. Dengan bersemangat, anak itu berlari menuju anak laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu? Kau habis menangis ya? Apa anak itu mengganggumu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu seraya menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

Anak itu menggeleng. "Aku menangis, karena es krim pemberian Nii-chan jatuh," jelas anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahi menatap es krim di tangan anak itu. Seolah mengerti, anak itu tersenyum lebar. "Dia yang membelikanku es krim," tunjuk anak itu pada Sasuke.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap Sasuke lagi. "Oh... Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang!" kata anak laki-laki itu sambil menarik tangan anak itu.

"Arigatou... Dadaaaah..." kata anak kecil itu tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke sebelum berjalan mengikuti anak laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi. sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah melihat anak itu lagi di taman.

**End of flashback**

Sasuke menghela napas. Sayang, ia tidak sempat berkenalan dengan bocah pirang itu.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto. Tak mendapatkan jawaban, Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Ia mengernyit heran mendapati Sasuke tengah memandangi seorang anak kecil yang sedang makan es krim.

"Kau ingin makan es krim, Teme?" celetuk Naruto spontan.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung memberikan death glare pada Naruto.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, bodoh!" desis Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ittaiii..." gaduh Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Sudah, makan ramenmu. Jangan berisik!" perintah Sasuke saat pesanan mereka datang.

Selesai makan, mereka berjalan meninggalkan kedai. Baru beberapa meter berjalan, tiba-tiba saja handphone Naruto berdering. Segera Naruto mengambil dan membuka handphone-nya.

**1 message received**

_"Lihat ke seberang jalan!"_

Jantung Naruto berdegub kencang saat membaca isi sms dan melihat siapa pengirimnya. Secepat kilat ia menoleh ke seberang jalan. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat mendapati seorang pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut nanas tengah berdiri bersandar di sisi mobil.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan saat Naruto melihat ke arahnya. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan menyeberangi jalan, menuju ke tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri.

Naruto menatap tak percaya pada sosok pemuda yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Naru? Seperti melihat hantu saja," tegur pemuda itu.

"Shika-nii..." panggil Naruto tak percaya. "Bukankah... Tadi kau bilang..."

"Kenapa? Tidak suka melihatku di sini, hm?" tanya Shikamaru.

Dengan cepat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. "Shika-nii, sengaja ya?" secara refleks ia memeluk Shikamaru.

"Surprise~..." bisik Shikamaru membalas pelukan Naruto.

Sasuke yang dari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu spontan berdehem keras, membuat Naruto tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling pandang dengan dingin. Bersamaan mereka berpaling menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya, siapa-dia?

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Err... Shika-nii, ini Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "Dia sahabatku," tambah Naruto saat Shikamaru memberikan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ng~ Sasuke... Ini Shika-nii. Dia..." Naruto menggantung ucapannya. Ia melirik ke arah Shikamaru seolah minta persetujuan.

Sasuke yang menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Naruto ikut melirik ke arah Shikamaru. Saat melihat Shikamaru mengangguk, ia kembali menatap Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, dengan agak gugup ia melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Dia... dia adalah... tunanganku..." kata Naruto tersenyum samar.

Sasuke terhenyak. Ia tampak tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Naruto sudah punya tunangan? Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia tidak menyadarinya? Naruto yang selalu sibuk dengan seseorang lewat handphone dan selalu menyebut 'dia', itu sudah pasti tunangannya 'kan? Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, tunangannya adalah seorang laki-laki!

"Maaf, Teme... Mungkin kau terkejut, tapi inilah aku yang sebenarnya!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Jujur, ia memang terkejut mendapati kenyataan bahwa Naruto ternyata sama dengannya! Gay! Ya Tuhan... kalau saja ia tahu dari awal, ia tidak akan ragu untuk menunjukan perasaannya pada Natuto. selama ini ia memendam perasaannya karena takut melukai Naruto, tapi ternyata...

Melihat Sasuke yang terdiam membuat raut wajah Naruto jadi muram. Sasuke yang menyadarinya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"It's okay, Dobe!"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Thanks, Teme."

"Sudah?" tanya Shikamaru memotong. "Kita pulang sekarang, Naru!"

Naruto mengangguk, sementara Sasuke mendelik tidak suka.

"Ne, Teme. Aku pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok. Byee..."

Naruto berbalik bersama Shikamaru, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Dalam diam Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto. Dadanya terasa berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat Shikamaru menggandeng tangan Naruto saat menyeberang jalan. Ia masih terdiam di tempat saat Naruto melambaikan tangan sesaat sebelum naik ke mobil. Tak lama mobil itu melaju di jalanan berbaur dengan mobil yang lain.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, entah mengapa ia merasa de javu dengan kejadian tadi.

'You're not mine! Mungkin kata itu memang tepat untukku saat ini. Naruto memang sudah ada yang punya sekarang. Tapi itu bukan berarti tidak ada kesempatan untukku! Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan mengerti perasaanku!'

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik melengkung. Masih banyak waktu untuk itu, dan selama itu, ia tidak akan menyerah. Perlahan Sasuke berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Owari**

* * *

**Omake**

"Hei, Naru. Apa kau tidak merasa familiar dengan temanmu itu?" tanya Shikamaru saat mobil tengah berhenti di lampu merah.

"Familiar bagaimana?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Sosoknya mengingatkanku pada anak laki-laki yang memberikan es krim padamu dulu di taman."

"EH? MASA'?" teriak Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hm... Kau tahu 'kan? Aku tidak pernah salah mengenali orang."

"Arggh, kenapa Shika-nii tidak bilang dari tadi sih?" protes Naruto. "Kalau Shika-nii bilang dari tadi, aku 'kan bisa bertanya langsung pada Sasuke untuk memastikan. Pasti menyenangkan sekali kalau itu memang dia. Dulu kami 'kan tidak sempat berkenalan. Shika-nii tahu 'kan, dia teman pertama yang aku punya di kota ini selain Shika-nii! Ah, besok aku akan menayakannya langsung pada Sasuke!" Naruto heboh sendiri.

"Ck, Mendokusai~!" Shikamaru berdecak sambil menopang dagu melihat keluar jendela. Dibiarkannya tunangannya itu mengoceh sendiri.

'Sahabat ya? Belum satu bulan, tapi Naruto sudah seakrab itu dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya anak itu ada rasa pada Naruto. Aku harus hati-hati padanya. Hh~ benar-benar merepotkan!' pikir Shikamaru.

* * *

A/N: Alhamdulillah, selesai juga fic colab saya dengan My Lovely Imouto, Nia a.k.a **Shinju Arissa**.

Gomen, Nee telat publishnya. ^^

Err... soal mata Shikamaru, Nee ga tahu pasti warnanya apa, jadi Nee tulis Onyx aja, hehehe...

Buat yang baca, Makasih banyak yaaa... review juga donk... *nyengir*


End file.
